Talk:Joe Steele (novel)
A review of the novel may be found here for those who are interested. TR (talk) 17:16, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :That really didn't say all that much other than identify who the POVs will be. That's not such a bad thing, and since the short is already out there I don't think we were really looking for the theory-spinning free-for-all that we usually give these novels. :At any rate, I still have no interest in reading this book, and I remain disappointed that, of all possible works HT could revisit, this is the one he chose. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:52, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm resigned-to-enthusiastic at this point. Looking forward to BA more, but the review made more optimistic. TR (talk) 20:18, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey thanks for sharing my review TR. And Turtle Fan, if you have any specific questions you would like to ask me about the book, feel free to do so here or hit me up at ahwupdate at gmail dot com. I try not to give too many spoilers in my book reviews so I don't ruin the book for anyone who has not read it. Mitro (talk) 17:07, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::You're welcome, Mitro. I do have a spoilery question. Does Turtledove identify the rulers/heads of state of North and South Japan? The short story doesn't; for that matter, the story doesn't address whether South Japan is a monarchy or a republic. TR (talk) 20:53, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::I believe he does. South Japan is a constitutional monarchy with Akihito as emperor, but he is just a puppet for Eisenhower who is the real leader of the country. I do remember a name being given for the communist North Japan leader, but I cannot remember who it was. I will try and flip through my copy and see if I can find the name. Mitro (talk) 21:57, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No hurry. For whatever reason, that's been a plot point that has nagged at me. Thanks! TR (talk) 22:17, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Just got my hands on a copy of this book! Zhukov15 (talk) 19:03, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Bloody lucky you. It isn't even scheduled to drop until 4/7, so I'm guessing your local retailer made an error in your favor. ::In the interest of fair play, please don't edit or create articles until after April 7. We do have our "spoil away" policy, but that assumes the book has been released and is available to those who want to read it. Even in this case, where the original short story is 12 years old, getting articles up long before the book is even supposed to be released is a bit unfair. TR (talk) 04:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Not entirely sure where it would go out if it's needed, but adding a little info on how Mike gets stuck in the 'gulags' and then into a punishment battalion in the hottest part of the Pacific fighting might be good. I thought the prisoner number reference to Les Mis wasn't bad, but on the other side of the same coin, I loved that Solzhenitsyn's Ivan Denisovich also was apparently one of the people who swapped countries in the timeline change so he could be a mentor at the camp. -- 13:35, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :It's in there. Third or fourth paragraph when Steele gets re-elected in 1936. :Thanks for the Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn reference. TR (talk) 16:20, July 30, 2017 (UTC)